A liquid crystal display is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, where a small base sheet 1 and a large base sheet 2 are joined together by an adhesive 3 such as epoxy resin, and a cell 5 in which liquid crystal material 4 is sealed is formed. The large base sheet 2 has an end portion that extends outwardly of the cell 5. A terminal section 6 for connection to an external circuit is formed on the upper surface of this outwardly extending portion. In this example, the terminal section 6 consists of a transparent electrode layer 7 and a silver layer 8 formed on the layer 7. One end of a flexible printed circuit board 10 is soldered to the silver electrode layer 8 via a solder layer 9. A resin body 11 for holding the terminals is applied between the side of the cell 5 and the end of the circuit board 10 to secure the board 10 to the cell 5.
In the conventional flexible printed circuit board 10 constructed as described above, it has been difficult to keep the gap between the end of the board 10 and the small base sheet 1 constant when the soldering operation is effected. Hence, the produced devices have varied widely. In case where the gap between the end of the circuit board 10 and the small base sheet 1 is small, it is difficult to remove the flux which was used for soldering by cleansing. Further, since the resin 11 for holding the terminals does not sufficiently penetrate into the region between the circuit board 10 and the small base plate 1, the adhesive strength that bonds together the board 10 and the cell 5 has sometimes been insufficient. On the other hand, where the gap between the circuit board 10 and the small base sheet 1 is too large, it is difficult to hold the board 10 in position and so a misalignment tends to occur during soldering operation, causing inferior electrical connection.